


lay with me (i'll lay with you)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz lends Jemma his sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay with me (i'll lay with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize, obviously. Lyrics come from the song 'Toothpaste Kisses' by The Maccabees 
> 
> Also, I have tons of fic to update and a lot of more interesting things (hopefully) on its way, however this is really all I have the time to do right now. Hope you enjoy it!

Jemma rubbed at her bare arms, cursing herself for not thinking to bring a coat along with her. She hadn’t anticipated the location to be so cold; it was spring, after all, and they were currently somewhere in the southern region of the States. Distracted by the chill, she didn’t even notice when Fitz slipped his hoodie around her shoulders, flashing her a smile before walking along, lost in another one of his endless debates with Ward. She smiled to herself, grateful, and slipped her arms into the sleeves, pulling the soft loose fabric closer to her body for comfort.

She spent the rest of the afternoon out in the field cleaning off evidence, mostly, while the rest of the team followed up on a lead, accompanied by Fitz and his incessant whining. She couldn't bring herself to mind it much, as she spent the rest of the day smelling like him (though she really tried not to give _that_ any thought).

Later that night on the bus as everyone else was undoubtedly already fast asleep, Jemma sat on her bed wide-awake, furiously writing notes in the margins of a medical journal. It wasn’t until she could feel the fatigue finally catching up with her that decided to call it a night and realized she was still wrapped in Fitz’s sweater. Deciding she would keep it on (it _was_ warm and incredibly comfortable, after all), she reached into the pockets and found that he left his iPod there.

 She flopped down on her bed and snuggled into her sheets, sleepily browsing through his music library. Nothing in his collection came as much of a surprise (they shared similar tastes in most areas, and this area of interest was no different), but she’d be a fool to let the discovery of Fitz’s little boy band fixation slide.

She tapped on his playlists, wondering curiously if he was as obsessive as she was with creating mixes for any and every situation. What she hadn’t expected to find, though, was a playlist simply titled ‘ _Jemma_.’

She reached for her headphones and tapped on the title, her fingers hitting play before her mind could even decide that it wanted to, and spent the rest of the night listening to the playlist on repeat, unable to find the sleep that had been pulling at her just moments earlier.

_so with toothpaste kisses and lines,_  
 _I'll be yours and you'll be..._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a 'morning after' thing if enough people are interested/if I have the time to squeeze it in this week.


End file.
